Recess
by Shinjite Florana
Summary: Inuyasha- a girl’s best friend! Come on, let’s play, boy! Inuyasha X Kagome, collection of one-shorts, all genre variations
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Just a little one-short. I may add to this story with other cute little one-shorts like this, though I may then have to up the rating to T instead of K+. Anywho, just Inuyash being his unknowingly cute puppy self. ^-^

Recess

1. Use the chart below to give the standard variance for the number of people in house of representative from each state of the United States of America.

"…Yo…"

The formula for standard variance is the sum of Σ when _i_=1 and _n_=50 times X_i_ divided by n-1.

"Hey…Pssst!"

That should equal-

"Oi, Kagome…!"

362….

"Aww, come on…!"

…or was it 361…?

"Kagooomeee..!"

"_WHAT ALREADY_!?"

Inuyasha fell back on his hands, blinking at her from the middle of her room as she glared at him, turned to face him while sitting at her desk. Inuyasha vaguely realized she had her teeth bared and could hear a low growl vibrating out of her throat. She hung around him too much.

"Yeesh…" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm just _reminding_ you…!" he said in an almost taunting voice, "We're leaving _tomorrow_," his glare turned to a lazy stare. "I don't want you all tired so we have to stop constantly, like _always_…" he rolled his eyes before flopping over on his stomach, turned away from her.

Of all the-! Kagome struggled with her anger for a moment. Finally, with a deep sigh, she turned back to her impossible math homework. Tongue bit between her molars, pencil tapping nervously against her skull, her frenzied eyes darted around the page, reading, not absorbing, rereading, the cycle never ending.

He was in her room.

Right behind her.

She could hear the low rush of fabric as he shifted. Footsteps. He was walking toward her.

Her heart sped up.

She felt him looking over her shoulder at a distance before a soft _thump_ dictated his sitting.

Kagome shook her head as a shiver went through her. Darn it! Kagome slammed her hands down on the desk in exasperation. She needed to get this done!

Ok! The sum of all the square, divided by-

She heard a deep sigh from behind her. All rational thoughts left her. With a groan she hit her head against her desk.

Hopeless.

She lay there, slumped for a moment before taking a deep breath. Her tired eyes surveyed her desk's surface. Pencil shavings left a fine dust across it and the paper scattered atop it, buried by the three books lying open. Along with this were a few odd nick-knacks, a cup with pens and various other writing utensils, a small stuffed animal, a tennis ball…

Kagome's eyes stopped at the ball. It seemed out of place. Reaching forward she picked it up and brought it towards her for observation.

She heard a sound behind her.

She turned to look at Inuyasha. It was an odd sound, especially for Inuyasha. An abnormal little squeak, as if in anticipation. Inuyasha was sitting again in the middle of her floor. His expression was unreadable, his eyes wide and locked on the object she held in her hands.

Kagome swung her legs to sit sideways on her chair. His eyes followed the tennis ball as it moved. A smirk played on her lips. She waved the ball in front of her to the right, and then to the left, watching with glee as his ears perked further, his gaze intent on the ball.

'Want the ball, boy?' she thought, not willing to possibly break the moment with her words. 'Do ya? Yea, boy?' a spark suddenly lit in her eyes. 'Go get it!' and with that she rapidly moved her hand to the right, flinging the ball out of the room.

Instinct took over as Inuyasha leaped from his seat on the floor, pouncing forward and out of the door.

Kagome let a smug smile envelope her face fully as she turned back to her desk.

---

Inuyasha skidded from the room, his brain only repeating the goal of 'ball, ball ball…!' Dashing down the hall on all fours, he watched the ball bounce down the stairs, following it without hesitation.

Grandpa Higurashi raised his head from the paper he was reading while at the same time his daughter stuck her head out of the kitchen, her hands soapy with water and suds as both their faces showed their confusion at the odd thumps and bumps accompanying the commotion apparently coming closer.

Both eyes followed as a tennis ball harmlessly rolled a few feet into the room before stopping and lying still.

Bursting from the wide doorway, Inuyasha jumped on the ball. Grasping it in both hands, a wide, open-mouthed smile broke across his overly enthusiastic face, his tongue lolling out to one side. He stat crouched as he held his prize up before his eyes.

After another moment of silence, he blinked, losing the smile that once adorned his lips. Normal thought process flooded through him once again and all to soon a look a irritation spread across him. He held up a tight, shaking fist as a tic appeared on his forehead, his eyes shut tight in rage. "Kagome…!" he seethed under his breath.

"Inu…Yasha…?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned.

Inuyasha felt the anger quickly drain out of him. He looked up, realizing for the first time of the others presence in the room.

"Is something…" Kagome's mother bit her lip, struggled with her laughter. "Something wrong…?" her body began to shake with the silent laughter.

Her father blinked a few times, a smile spreading across his face before he started guffawing himself, leading his daughter to let herself go as well. "You're not bad, boy! Eh-hahaha! Not bad, not bad!"

---

Kagome heard the noise from her room and quickly leaped from her seat, almost toppling her chair, but catching it before it could fall. She quickly steadied it before running out her room and down the stairs as fast as safety dictated.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" she asked, a slight panic creeping into her voice as she dashed to wait in the doorway, her eyes quickly evaluated the situation. Her tense body quickly relaxed as she just watched her mother and grandfather laughing. "Eh? What happened?" She looked from each of her relatives to the other.

Inuyasha was crouching down in front of her. Remembering that this was the girl, cause of all the trouble, he stood up to block her view, frustration re-etching on his features. "You!" he accused.

Kagome looked at him as he popped up. "Oh," she exclaimed without much fright.

"What the Hell?! What was that all about? You all of a sudden just-!"

Inuyasha was cut off. "Oh, you caught it!" Kagome reached forward and gently retrieved the ball from him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was stunned with bewilderment.

"Hear ya go boy, go get it!" Kagome turned and tossed the ball into the next room at the other side of the base of the stairs.

Again, losing all thought, Inuyasha bounded after it, mind blank.

"Oh, dear," Kagome's mother chuckled as she held her chest. "You sure seem to have him trained well."

Kagome smirked at her mother. "Mom…" She turned back with a fond expression as she heard a small sound of victory from the other room, followed shortly by a low growl.

"Damn it, Kagome…!"

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

Old fic I found. Completed it, posted it, hope you like it!

**Dedicated** to all those who love chocolate. Maybe a little _to_ much…

Disclaimer: Wana take a wild guess? No, I don't own Inuyasha. I just torture him in my stories for fun.

* * *

Chocoholic

It wasn't her first kiss. It wasn't her second, nor would it be her last, but it was one of her most memorable.

This was the stage of their relationship, when being together was new, and although they felt comfortable around each other, there was still so much they didn't know about the other.

Kagome always likened it's childish care-freeness with the relationship of Jack and Rose; old enough to enjoy and feel the mature emotions of true love, dedication and care, but still childish enough to have fun with them. Too excite adventure, and strong, raw, rushing hormones filling them with new sensations. A playfulness that can be lost to the ages if one lets it. The discoveries of a new relation.

Kagome loved chocolate. She hadn't always been a chocoholic, but after visiting Switzerland and tasting some of the best, she was hooked. A pen pal she had stayed with for the couple months she was there still sent her little boxes of the gourmet sweets from time to time in return for Japanese sweets like pocky.

The particular chocolate from the package she was enjoying at the moment was a super sweet and creamy milk chocolate with a syrupy caramel at its center. Her eyes closed and a faint smile slipped across her lips as her body visually sagged with relaxation from the legal drug. Her tongue caressed and pressed the bonbon down, molding it to fit the contours of her mouth. God, she had it bad, she thought as she bite back a moan. He body shook with a repressed laugh.

Well, to her credit she wasn't normally this bad. She had an excuse why she was enjoying this sweet a bit more then she should have been. It had been a whomping three and a half months since she had been back to her own time. She deserved a moment of superficial ecstasy, she thought.

"Hmm…" She hummed happily to herself. She heard someone scoff.

Cracking open closed eyes she looked accusingly at Inuyasha who matched her stare's emotion.

"Jealous?" she asked. He just scoffed again, turning away. "Want a taste?" she baited, but no good. His eyes darted to her, still trying to keep his look of disgust before looking away with a _huff_.

Kagome shrugged. "Suit yourself." She picked up another chocolate and popped it into her mouth. Mint this time. Kagome's eyes slid shut, flittering. Her lips went limp and parted just so as she gave a deep breath of pleasure.

Ok, so she was over doing it on purpose a little bit. Maybe more. He was just being so stubborn! She'd give him one if he'd just quit the ego and ask. The sly miko peeked out of one eye to catch a reaction form Inuyasha. He quickly turned away and hunched in on himself, arms crossed. He was about to break. She smiled. Oh, she was such a little minx!

She looked down at the box. Two left. Here went his last chance. Pure chocolate this time, with a hint of orange in it. It was like velvet against her tongue, smooth and sweet. Perrrfect…

Kagome opened her eyes after the bonbon had completely melted away to meet the earnest looking gaze of Dog Boy looking over his shoulder at her.

"Have you ever tasted chocolate, Inuyasha?" The question made his eyebrows pull together in his common air of irritation. "I don't think they have the coco plant in feudal Japan…" She placed a finger on her chin, thinking back to history class. "It'd be really bitter without sugar, anyway." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at this. "Oh, but chocolate is _not_ bitter." She told him slyly. He stuck his chin out defiantly. "No?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha gave his head a quick shake.

"Ok," Kagome gave up, pulling out the last sweet. "Last one." She said wistfully before sticking her tongue out and placing the toffee on it.

During this, Inuyasha had a change of heart. His curiousness won out and his expression changed. "W-wait," He turned completely toward her and leaned forward, one hand on the ground for balance, the other out stretched in wanting. "I changed my mind."

Kagome pulled the chocolate completely into her mouth, shrugged and shook her head, plainly expressing a sarcastic, _"Sorry, to late."_

Back to irritated, Inuyasha mumbled a curse under his breath before closing the short distance between them. Kagome made a motion to get up. Inuyasha grabbed her wrists and held her back. She pulled back playfully, struggling to get free.

A growl was now making it's way out from the hanyu's throat as he tried to get the girl to face him. Kagome thrashed her head from side to side, not letting him, fighting back giggles the entire time. Her mouth was full, after all. She knew he'd break! Too late though, there wasn't any left. Maybe that'll teach him for the next time he wants something from her. Whatever retaliation he was trying to do now, it was useless.

Inuyasha's grown intensified. He pulled her wrists further back, behind him. Her head kept flipping side to side as he tried to get her head on. Damn it… He gave one of her wrists to his other hand, holding both in one as his now free hand pinched her chin tightly, turning her to look at him.

Kagome breathed in sharply. They were nose-to-nose. When had the gotten so close? She was basically- no, _literally_- in his lap. The rustic gold of his eyes held flame, and Kagome became very still. Gears turned in his head as he seemed to plan out his next move, gaze darting from one eye to another across her face.

He decided. A spark she barley had time to catch, then his lips were parting hers.

Kagome's wide eyes observed him; His eyes tightly shut and kiss desperate. Not soft- purposeful. He was in control- no fighting back as her mouth allowed him entrance. Kagome's eyes rolled back and slid shut. The sensation was better then chocolate.

Speaking of which.

As soon as it had started, the passion was over and Inuyasha pulled away, a sleeve wiping his mouth. Kagome sat blankly for a while as Inuyasha slipped out form under her. Snapping back into focus, the dazed miko turned her attention to the hanyu. His head was cocked to a side, his gaze far off and concentrating. He moved something around in his mouth, contemplative, before swallowing it and giving Kagome a bored look.

Kagome did a quick sweep of the inside of her mouth with her tongue. Where was her chocolate?

"Decent, but not _that_ good. Not as good as you made it look." Inuyasha's words confirmed her growing suspicions. "You can keep your damn cha-co-lot from now on." Inuyasha got up and started moving away, mumbling something to himself that sounded something like. _"It's more fun to watch _you_ eat it…"_

Kagome just sat there longer, following his form as he leapt into a near by tree to recline. Her first complete thought came a couple minuets after.

_I need to get more chocolate._

* * *

Like it? 'Kawaii' enough for ya? Review for a cookie!


End file.
